castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Heaven
UNDER CONSTRUCTION : After a long journey, you've come home to your world and have found the Kingdom of Earth in ashes. Mephistopheles's invasion is over, and you were absent in your home's defense. Was it the Demon King's intention all along for you to chase him into the depths of Demon Realm only to find his minions stop you at every corner? Were Kiera, Lotus, And Skaar mere sacrifices only to delay your return home if but for a moment? You call out to the wind for answers, but you only hear a deep and resounding silence, the echo of a broken world. The Heaven is the eight area available for questing in Castle Age. To unlock the Heaven, you must complete the special mission in the Underworld (Confrontation). Main Quest 1: The Return Home The town is in ruins. Most of the buildings have been destroyed and the embers of great fires still burn. You see something move out of the corner of your eye and you instinctively prepare for battle. It is a large group of orc marauders! Sub-Quest 1: ?? Sub-Quest 2: ?? Main Quest 2: Destruction Abound Those were no ordinary party of orcs. They seem almost demonic and full of uncontrolled rage. The first thing you must do is find out what has happened while you were gone. Sub-Quest 1: ?? Sub-Quest 2: ?? Main Quest 3: Deathrune Castle After crossing the lava, you see a large structure in the distance. It seems like that might be the best bet for a way back home. Sub-Quest 1: Break Evil Seal Sub-Quest 2: Charge the Castle Main Quest 4: The Long Path After breaking the evil seal, you have a long treacherous path to the castle's gates. You have to stay wary of potential attacks. Sub-Quest 1: Being Followed Sub-Quest 2: Cover Tracks Main Quest 5: Burning Gates You've finally reached the gates. The sense of evil coming from behind the gate is overwhelming, but you must push forth and find a way back to Valeria. Sub-Quest 1: Breaching the Gates Sub-Quest 2: Defeat Demonic Guards Special Mission: Confrontation The death knight approaches you and you can tell that you are not welcome within his abode. You grip your weapon and prepare for the inevitable attack. Upon completion, you see the following text: :Skaar: "Young warrior, I have been waiting for you. Lord Mephistopheles told me that you would end up here. Unfortunately for you, this will be your last stop." :You: "Mephistopheles??? He's still alive? But I destroyed him with the Holy Avenger. He is no more. I don't believe you!" :Skaar: "You really think that you could destroy Lord Mephistopheles? You are a bigger fool than I would have thought. You only delayed the eventual return of Lord Mephistopheles into your worthless little world. Before long, Lord Mephistopheles will enslave all of you!" :You: Not a chance death knight. Now that I know Mephistopheles is alive, I will stop at nothing to stop him and end his reign of terror! :Skaar: "If you truly believe you can do that, you are going to have to defeat me first, foolish warrior. Prepare for your end!" :You grip your weapon tightly. You feel the sweat roll down your forehead and prepare for Skaar's attack. He rushes toward you! Fortunately for you, his speed is nothing like Mephistopheles's other henchman. You sidestep Skaar's strike with ease and prepare your counterattack. You bring your blade above your head and aim for Skaar's back which he has just exposed. This will be a critical blow to your foe. With a sudden force, your weapon is repelled. What did Skaar do? He didn't counterattack and it was a sure opening. :Skaar: "Hahaha. You thought I would be so foolish as to let you injure me with such ease? My Mana Forcefield protects me from weak attacks like that! You have no chance against me foolish warrior!" :Celesta: "We must find a way to dispel the Mana Forcefield. Otherwise, we are at a large disadvantage!" :How will you dispel the Mana Forcefield? Notes * You do not need to repeat the Special Mission to unlock the Sub-Quests for the 5th of the 5 Main Quests. Once the Special Mission has been completed, once a Main Quest hits 100% influence, it will then automatically unlock the Sub-Quests. * Gold/Energy= Average Gold divided by Energy Spent. * "Quest Completions before 100% Influence" represents the number of times you need to do a quest before you can get your influence there up to 100%. * The Orb of Skaar Deathrune is both an Alchemy and a Magic drop. As a magic item, it has 0 attack and 0 defense points, but if you wish to see if you have an orb or not, you can check your magic page to find out. By going to your Alchemy page, you may summon Skaar Deathrune, who is a monster. * You may have only 1 Orb of Skaar Deathrune at a time. Even though you may do the quest multiple times, and they may appear to drop for you, the game will not let you hold more than 1 Orb of Skaar Deathrune at a time. Once you use a Orb of Skaar Deathrune, then you will be able to get more. This is still true if a Skaar you summoned using a previous orb is still alive. Category:Quests